Exile
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: AU. It all happened so fast...


Me: My first One-Shot!

Sora: But why do I have to suffer?

Me: Blame it on the videos with you as Kovou from Not One Of Us.

Madax: Plus, we need a complete story somewhere on his profile!

Me: Too True. Besides Sora, you get a happy ending! And maybe a sequel if it's good enough! On With The Disclaimer!

Madax: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, if he did KH3 would be out by now and be available on the 360 along with the first two, also he'd get rid of the Teenybopper shows and bring back classic shows like Darkwing Duck.

Exile

It's funny, I saved the worlds twice and now I stand here on trial for crimes I didn't commit. But I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. I suppose I should start at the beginning...

It was another day on Destiny Islands not long after the defeat of Organization XIII. I was hanging out on the play island watching the sun set when a corridor of darkness opened and a figure wearing a Org. XIII robe emerged. "At last I have found you chosen one." the figure said. "Who are you?" I said defensively getting ready to summon my keyblade if things started to go south. "Who am I? Really Sora... If you must know..." the figure pulled the hood to reveal a pair of blue eyes, spiky brown hair, and a face just like mine.

"I'm you." the look-alike said. "How?" I said after I managed to regain my composure. "I am the last of Vexen's replicas he managed to make before his untimely end. You see, Vexen knew that Marluxia's plan to make you his puppet would never work and as such, created me as a backup to merge with you when his plan failed." "Why would he want you to merge with me?" I asked. The fake me laughed and said, "Because when I merge with you I will be in control of your body!" "I'll never let you control me!" I said assuredly. He laughed again. "You don't have a choice in the matter!" As soon as he said that he whipped a chain as black as night and wrapped it around me. I struggled against the chains and tried to summon my keyblade but it wouldn't come. "It's no use trying to resist, those chains are made specially for you. Now let us become one!" the fake me said with victory. As he walked towards me I struggled even harder as the chains dug into my wrists causing me to cry out in pain. Soon he was upon me and with a blinding flash of light I knew no more.

When I came around I took in my surroundings, bands of light were wrapped around my wrists behind my back. The first person I saw was Riku looking much worse for wear with a forlorn look on his face. "What happened?" I asked. "I don't know Sora. The better question is why you of all people would turn to darkness?" I was shocked by Riku's answer. "I never turned to darkness! A fake version of me merged with me and took control of my body!" Riku's cobalt eyes widened in surprise but before he could respond King Mickey approached me, keyblade in hand. "Why Sora?" he asked getting to the point. I heard Riku explain to him what I had said. As he told him his face turned from hard to one of sadness. "Gosh, I'm sorry Sora, but while me and Riku bleave your innocence, the leader's of the outer world's don't share the same opinion, therefore it is with a heavy heart that I must place you under arrest, I'm sorry Sora." I couldn't bleave what I was hearing, it felt like I was in one of those crime drama's I had seen on TV when I was younger. As we were beamed aboard the Gummy Ship I worked up the courage to ask Mickey were we were going. "Disney Castle. To place you on trial." he said. I could have swore as he said that he was fighting back tears of sadness.

During the trip to Disney Castle not a word was spoken because in our hearts we knew how each outer felt. When we finally landed, Kairi came rushing out into the hanger and hugged me telling that Riku had her everything and that she would vouch for my innocence. As we walked away she started to break down and cry. My heart was heavy with grief, I may not be the one who caused it but It felt like it was my fault all the same. As we reached the holding area Mickey said, "Sora, I know your innocent but as king I must ask you to hand over your keyblade." With a flash of light the Kingdom Key appeared in my hand which I handed over to Mickey. "Thanks. I'll try to see if I can get the outer worlds to release you so all I ask is to comply and go along with things." For once a glimmer hope shown through and I flashed him my signature grin. His mood seemed to improve at that as I was lead into the cell. That night I wondered what that fake me did to justify to put me in this situation the only thing I hoped was that Kairi would be alright. The next day, Kairi came to visit.

"Are you okay Sora?" she said. "I'm alright Kairi I know this will be over soon and we can be together again. Just promise me that you'll stay strong and no matter what happens we'll see each outer again, I may be different when you see me but I'll always be the same old Sora you've come to love." A tear slid down her cheek but not one of sadness, but of hopefulness. As she left I knew that we would be alright come what may.

Two days later, the door to my cell opened and Mickey stepped in. "Alright Sora, I've managed to convince the leader's to give you a fair trial. I'm sure we can win and soon you'll be back with Riku and Kairi! I'm sure they miss you." he said. "More than you know." I added. As my hands were bound behind my back once again me and Mickey walked into the courtroom. The room itself was beautiful with Marble white pillars everywhere and tile floor so intricate you could swear it was sculpted by an artist. The walls were a mixture of Red, Yellow, and White. I was lead to a podium where my hands were bound to the base of it. All the leader's of the world's were there, some I remember and some I've never seen before. Riku, Kairi, Leon, Yuffie, Areth, and Cloud were there as well as per my request.

I guess your caught up now, The trial wasn't exactly going in my favor, some of them vouched for me like Jasmine, Jack, and Hercules but outers just couldn't look past what happened while my body was under the control of the replica. As the jury left to decide if I was guilty or not, Kairi, Riku, and The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee came up to me to offer me words of encouragement, even Cloud unlikely as it may be. I told them that I'd be fine even if they find me guilty I'd still be me.

After an hour the jury returned with a verdict. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" Mickey said. "We have your majesty, we find the defendant, Sora Sky, Guilty." My heart sank as the verdict sunk in. But can't say I blame them, they are probably afraid I'd lose control of myself again if who knows what else managed to gain control of me. Mickey said bearly managing to hold back tears, "Doe's the defendant have anything to say before sentence is carried out?" "Yes I do." I said. "As you know, my body was taken over by a replica me and while I may not know what he did while he was in control of my body, for what's it worth, I'm sorry. I understand that I may be a threat to the worlds. Therefore, whatever you have in mind for me I shall not complain, I only ask that you don't let it affect Kairi and Riku, my best friends in all the worlds for I'd be nothing without them." I turned towards Kairi, "I love you and I hope you'll still be happy no matter what happens to me." "Riku, Promise me you'll take care of Kairi for me." He nodded, "I will Sora." he said.

Mickey said, "The sentence... Is Exile to any world you choose. Your heart will be bound to whichever world you choose preventing you from leaving that world, you will be unable to use your keyblade, and whichever world you choose you are forbidden to interact with the residents of that world. The only exception is once every 6 months you may leave to see whoever you choose until the end of the day or if they come see you. Until such time as you have no longer been declared a threat." That was the final straw, Kairi broke down and cried as Riku caught her in a hug. I turned away not wanting to see the look on her face. As I was lead from the courtroom the sound of Kairi crying will haunt me for the rest of my days. I was escorted to the hanger were Mickey, Goofy, and Donald were there to tell me goodbye. I hugged each of them and told them I would be alright. As I boarded the ship with Mickey who asked, "So where to?" he said with a heavy heart. "Traverse Town. What better place to be than where it all began for me." "Okay, just know Sora that I have a house there you can have, it's near the clock-tower and it's already paid for." Mickey said. "Thanks, Mickey You are a true friend. I only hope I can repay you someday." I said with hope.

Like the trip to Disney Castle, not a word was exchanged during the trip. When we arrived at the house Mickey said, "Hold out your arm Sora." I complied as he took his keyblade, pointing it at my arm a small beam of light hit it creating a heart shaped symbol where it hit. As he finished he said, "I guess this is where we say goodbye." he said solemnly. I smiled at him. "This isn't the end, only a new beginning. And who knows, maybe one day I will be able to come back and hopefully things will be different. As Mickey was beamed onto the Gummy Ship he said, "I hope so too. I do what I can to help you!" As the Gummy Ship became smaller and smaller amongst the stars I headed in. For a house it was very nicely furnished, 4 Rooms, 2 TVs, 2 Bathrooms, a Kitchen, Dining Room, and 2 Beds. I looked over on the table and there was a letter in a bottle. I opened it and read it:

_Dear Sora,_

_ I'm sorry this happened to you of all people but rest assured Me, Riku, Mickey, and Yin Sid will do whatever we can to help you come back to us. But in the meantime stay the same and never change. We will never give up on you! Whenever you think your alone just remember that we are always here for you even when separated across great distances._

_Signed,_

_Kairi, Riku, and Mickey _

After reading the letter, I felt a tear come to my eye, because I knew in my heart they were right. As I gazed into night sky, I pulled out the good luck charm Kairi gave me and holding it to my heart I said, "I promise to bring this back to you soon Kairi."

My first Kingdom Hearts One-Shot, tell me what you think! Let me know if you want me to do a sequel or a side story with Riku and Kairi!

R&R Please!

Me: There! Told ya you'd get a happy ending!

Sora: Yeah, every 6 months!

Me: But they get to come visit you!

Sora: Yeah...

Madax: Plus you might get a sequel because he's a nice guy like that!

Me:That's right!

Sora: Yay! Now were's the fridge! All this ageist is making me hungry!

Me: To the left of the Kitchen.

Sora: *Poof*

Madax: You know you just doomed your fridge.

Me: Yeah, but I figure he deserves it after what I put him through.


End file.
